


Anthony

by mewtophia



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dust-centric (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Gore, Fran Bow and Spirited Away AU ig, Henroin Bashing (Hazbin Hotel), Henroin’s mentioned for some parts and some flashbacks, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Minor Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Molly’s the worried big sister, Original Character(s), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), henroin sucks, protective everyone tbh, who could blame her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewtophia/pseuds/mewtophia
Summary: Set in 2020, Angel Dust, or now known as Anthony D’Angelo, is ostracized by his peers. Deemed sick by the doctors and called crazy by his schoolmates, he only has his older siblings Molly and Aaron, both are paying for what seems to be a lost cause of a diagnosis and multiple therapy sessions.When an overdose of prescribed pills ends up sending Anthony to this hell-like land where everyone’s against each other, all are far from human, and strangers who somehow know all about him, he makes it his quest to return home to his family, even if it means allowing obstacles to come his way, besides...what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

Dearest Anthony…  
  


Such a poor soul, born with a twisted mind and a harsh imagination.

Seeing a world too cruel for his own good, watching as reality slowly slips from imagination.

Or perhaps…

Imagination isn’t what you expected to be

The world that your mind created may be another reality

A reality that can only be reached in death

A reality where light and darkness will forever be separated

Not a single soul that succumbs to the darkness enters the light

Until…

…

Perhaps a little light can be seen in such darkness

Dearest Anthony…

Such a pity you have to see the reality of darkness in such a wicked way…


	2. Chapter 1: A Little Bit of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness doesn’t just grab you, it consumes you within. More and more, little by little, like a king in a feast, celebrating and savoring the flavor, until there’s nothing left.

“What do you see, Anthony?”

“I see… people… they’re all staring at me.”

“Mhm… and what are they doing right now?”

“They’re greeting me… there’s warm food on the table, and smiles everywhere… they all look so happy to be with me.”

“Ah, I see… anything else…?”

“I-I see… a very dark figure… he’s after me… oh god—!”

“Breathe, Anthony, breathe… let your inner peace—“

“I can’t, Mr. Lucas! I can’t, he’s chasing me!”

“Anthony! Relieve yourself, deep breathes and exhale—“

“OH GOD! HE’S NEAR, MR. LUCAS! MAKE IT STOP!”

“Anthony, listen to me! Wake up on the count of three!”

MAKE IT STOP

**MAKE IT STOP**

**_MAKE IT STOP_ **

****

**_M̭̳̜̹̤̆̕͝Á̩̗͒͐̑̓͟K̭͖̤̲̀̔͋ͯ̆̅͋͘͡E̲͎̯̺̮̒̔ͣ͗̉́͝ ̷̶̤̘͕̪̏͒̆̓̈ͦ̾̚I̶̬̳̫̞̯͂̒ͨ̾͗T̡̰͕̖͕̦̲̙͕̉̃ͭ̍͊̉͡ ̶̛͓̤͔̤̪̠͗ͫ̐̐̋ͧ̇ͅŞ̴̣͚͍͉͚̝͍̗̇̑͗̂ͩT̞̞͚̟̻̗̭̣͛͂̿̂͢O̷̩̭̺ͮ̑͒͟P̲͖̫̯̖͔͗̒ͨͦ͋̒͜͞_ **

****

“One…”

****

**_SAVE ME_ **

****

**_STOP HIM_ **

****

**_OH GOD_ **

****

**_OH GOD_ **

****

“Two…”

**_NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO—_ **

****

**_THE PAIN_ **

****

**_IT_ **

****

**_HURTS_ **

****

**_SO_ **

****

**_ MUCH _ **

****

“…three.”

Anthony’s eyes shot open as he wakes up in a cold sweat, staring at the ceiling that was right in front of him. “…how are you feeling?” Mr. Lucas asked, Anthony sat up and placed his hands on his face. “Like someone took a meat cleaver and struck it at the center of my skull…” Anthony answered, head still hurting. He could hear the doctor humming as he wrote down notes. “Were they the same people from your last vision?” Mr. Lucas asked. Anthony stayed silent for a good minute until he nodded his head slowly, “…as always, the usual.” He commented, looking away from his therapist.

‘I’ve always wondered why he even accepts this shit in the first place… he should know I’m a lost cause at this point.’ Anthony thought to himself. The sound of the pen clicking broke the silence as Mr. Lucas gave an exhale. “Alright…” he began, “not that much progress, I see… I think we’re done for today.” He said, both of them getting up. Anthony watched as Mr. Lucas went to the nurse, who then gave him a bottle of pills. Anthony watched as the therapist walked up to him, bottle in hand, and gave it to Anthony. “Before you go, I’m going to prescribe you these pills. It’s the strong kind, so take only one pill a day.” He instructed, “they’re also the only one of its kind, so you must be careful. Anthony scoffed at the opposite direction, pocketing the pills. “They most likely won’t work anyways, just like before.”

“Now, now, Anthony. Patience is a virtue, you will heal within time.”

“…I doubt it.”

* * *

“New pills? Again?” Molly, Anthony’s older sister, asked as she drove them back home. “Did he tell you what kind and where to find it? Or any written prescription?” She added, Anthony shook his head and looked out the window, glaring at some of the buildings that he knew had his classmates inside. “Said they’re the only one of its kind. Not like it’ll work or anything, it’ll just flop like the rest of the medication.”

Molly pursed her lips as she snatched a quick glance of her younger brother. “Odd…”, she sighed, “but what other choice do we have?” Anthony frowned as he sulked on his seat, eyeing the pills in his hand. “It won’t work, anyways. You know I’m already a lost cause.” Molly frowned at Anthony’s self deprecating, and took a more sweet and calming approach. “Hey… you’ll heal up soon—“

“How long will soon be?” Anthony impatiently asked, “Molls, I’ve had these dreams and visions since 4, ten whole years of my life was nothing but medication and therapy sessions! You’re burning your money on me, Molls… and we have to pay for school tuition, you know how expensive hospital bills and tuition are… besides, pops gave up on me already...” he explained bitterly, which silenced his older sister.

As harsh as it may seem, it was true, and Anthony was getting impatient.

…why was being normal such a hard thing to achieve…? He just wanted to be normal...

His sister and brother don’t have to worry about him anymore, he could have friends like an actual teenager, be free and having fun...

...life just seems to make things worse for some people, doesn’t it...?

* * *

_“We missed you so much, Angel!”_

_Here he was, in this damned building that he dreaded. He could move a bit, but he couldn’t speak, all he could do was watch._

_“We’re planning to have group therapy, Vaggie said she’ll be a bit late!”_

_Vaggie, Vaggie, Vaggie. The name the blond woman with the marionette like cheeks always said, Vaggie._

_“Alastor’s kind of doubting the idea, said ‘therapy’s only for those who are weak’ or something…”_

_Alastor, that name always stuck with him. Alastor, rolls off the tongue sweetly._

_“I hope you’re willing to, though, Angel. I’m super excited! Husk and Niffty already agreed, but I’m not sure with Husk.”_

_Husk and Niffty, those two names were always side by side, weirdly enough… maybe they’re a couple…? His mind can’t tell._

_“Well, I gotta go do work now. See you around, Angel!”_

_Angel._

_That damned, wretched name. That’s what they always called him._

_Angel._

_Angel Dust._

_Angie._

_Why Angel?_

_“Charlie! There you are.”_

_Charlie…_

_The blond woman’s name was Charlie_

_He was left in darkness, again…_

_…_

_He felt a hand._

_His whole body suddenly couldn’t move, it was as frozen as ice, a dark chuckle creeped in._

_“Angie Cakes~! It’s time~.”_

_No…_

_Please no…_

_Not again…_

_Not again!_

_NOT AGAIN!_

**_NOT AGAIN—_ **

****

“Anthony, wake up! It’s 6:30, and Monday!”

Molly called, waking Anthony up. He panted as he sat on his bed for a while, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. He rested his head on his knee, wanting tears to spill.

_“What the fuck is wrong with me…?”_

_Why is that question so simple, yet so hard to find the answer to…?_

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock, goes the clock.

Anthony silently waited as he blocked any sound that he heard. He simply watched around the room as his teacher discussed whatever the lesson was today. He just wanted to finish his final days of middle school, then he’ll be off. He looked at the corner of the room, and his eyes widened.

A tall, red-suited man. Antlers on his head and his smile so wide, as if it’s comparable to the Cheshire cat, his eyes glowing bright red, and his staff like a microphone. Almost as if he was real… a bit TOO real…

“Anthony, what do you think is the answer to this question?”

“Alastor.” Anthony suddenly blurted out. The entire class stayed silent for a moment before laughing at him, causing Anthony to shrink in his seat. The teacher glared at him before moving on to another student, ignoring the mockery that the students spout out, directed at Anthony.

_“A fucking freak.”_

_“That’s why he has no friends.”_

_“He’ll be all alone.”_

  
  
He hated to admit, refused to, even... but they were right.

He’ll be alone...

He IS alone…

All alone…

And like a flash, the day passed and ended, and Anthony was once again left with his own loneliness.


	3. Chapter 2: ‘Happy’ Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pills are just a way to escape reality, some say.
> 
> You take a pill, and it eases the pain, but the pain’s still there. You feel the anxiety building up, and you take a pill to ease it, but it’s still there. You feel depressed, and you take a pill, but the depression is still there. The wonders of how such a little pill can easily and temporarily rid us of how reality works.

The pills weren’t working, Anthony thought.

If anything, it made it worse.

Ever since Anthony started taking those pills, the dreams were getting more intense, and the hallucinations were more frequent, he even started hearing things. He already had to deal with what he was given already, and he didn’t want the pills to be adding more to it.

“Molls,” he started, Molly’s attention turning to him, “I don’t think the pills are working. Can’t we ask for a new prescription?” He asked, Molly pursed her lips, and nodded. “I can try to schedule a meeting? Maybe ask where he got the pills manufactured. Why? Is anything wrong?” Anthony hesitated for a moment, before sighing. “The hallucinations… the dreams… they’re getting worse, the pills haven’t been helping at all! Earlier at school, I saw a man in red all bloody, I’m even starting to hear things now!”

The same man in red, holding a microphone and humming as radio static filled Anthony’s ears. He had to retreat to the nearest bathroom and cry to himself there, the static was too much to bear.

Molly’s face contorted to a worried expression, and stood up. Anthony watched as she went over to the phone and started dialing Mr. Lucas’ number. He went beside her as she hugged him by the side, trying to give at least some bit of comfort.

“Hello? Nurse Karen speaking.” A woman’s voice answered from the other line. Molly’s eyes furrowed as Anthony stood beside her. “Hello, is… is Dr. Lucas available at the moment?” Molly asked, the nurse was quick to respond. “Sadly, no. He won’t be available until a few days or so.” Everything after that was blocked out by Anthony, he wanted to be ‘fixed’ already, he didn’t want to wait any longer.

He left Molly’s side and went to his room, shutting the door and laying down on his bed, and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

_“Angel, my dear! Or should I say… Anthony.”_

_How… how did he know—_

_“We knew you for a long time, Anthony. You’re only experiencing it now.”_

_This has to be a joke… he’s just a fragment of my hallucinations—_

_“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not! My dear, we miss you so much, you know? Those pills are just making our presence stronger.”_

_I hate you! Go away! You’re making my life worse…_

_“Why, we aren’t doing anything, Anthony. Your mind seems to be reminded of the darkness you were once a part of. It’s only a matter time if we see you again.”_

_If…? That’s impossible, you aren’t real. I can’t meet you!_

_“If that’s what you believe, then I can’t change anything about it. Though… if you want answers, the pills are a way.”_

_The… pills…? That’s stupid! It just made everything worse that it already was! I want to be better…_

_“You will be, Anthony… a shame how the world decided to not give your afterlife closure…”_

_Closure?! What closure?!_

_Hey, wait! I need answers! You can’t leave me like this! I want to know… who are you…? How do you know me…?_

“Anthony? You awake?”

Anthony’s eyes slowly opened as he found himself looking at Aaron. He sat up and looked down, ignoring Aaron’s stare. “Hey, big bro… thought you weren’t coming home until next week.” He said, Aaron huffed. “Change of plans, the audacity of some people.”

Silence once again filled the room, until Aaron took a quick glance at his younger brother. “Hey, hey… why are you crying?” He asked, Anthony looked at Aaron and felt his wet cheek, before wiping the tears away, only for more tears to flood out. Awkwardly, Aaron ruffled and patted Anthony’s head. “Is it because of the… you know…?” He asked, Anthony stayed silent, only for him to hug Aaron so unexpectedly. Aaron slowly wrapped his arms around Anthony, only for him to break the hug, and his eyes widened. “Fuck… Tony, you’re bleeding… no, not bleeding. You’re crying blood.”

Anthony’s eyes widened as he rushed to the rest room, only to look in the mirror, Aaron was right… blood was coming out of his eyes, but it was thin enough that it had felt like tears to Anthony. He washed his face, and checked multiple times if the tears have stopped and there weren’t any stains left. He sighed.

This day couldn’t get any worse…

* * *

_Anthony~_

Anthony tried to ignore the voice in his head, trying to focus on the lesson

_I know you can hear me~_

Anthony wanted to pull his hair out, he didn’t want to deal with this.

_Or… should I say… Angie baby~? Angel Cakes?_

Anthony’s eyes widened, and he screamed, putting his hands on each side of his head. “SHUT UP!”

“ANTHONY!”

Anthony came to a halt as the teacher shouted out his name, everyone was trying to hold back a laugh while the teacher glared at him. “If you’re going to scream out of no where in my class, then I suggest you leave my class. Now.” The teacher spat out, anger and venom in their voice.

“B-But Mrs. Smith—!”

“Now!”

With that, Anthony slowly packed up his bags and left class, and ran to the nearest bathroom as the laughs of his classmates faded from his ears. There, he entered a bathroom stall and stayed there for the rest of the period. Once again, he cried to himself, wanting this day to be over. He grabbed the pills from his pocket, and glared at it. “This fucking excuse of medication… causing nothing but more trouble! I swear, I’m losing my head because of this…” Stopping himself from throwing the pills to ground, he stared at the bottle as the tears flooded his vision.

He just wanted to go home.


	4. Chapter 3: Overdose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red

He couldn’t take it anymore, it was too much.

The pills weren’t helping, it made everything worse every single day. He felt like the hallucinations were coming to life, his skin itched and his eyes cried out blood more often.

Multiple times he watched as Molly called for Dr. Lucas, but it was the same reason as always, he was out on break. And as much as he understood, he also wanted Dr. Lucas to hurry up with his break. He couldn’t wait any longer.

The dreams felt too real to even be considered dreams, he’d wake up silently crying every night due to how horrific the dreams were. It mostly consisted of blood and dead bodies surrounding him, and the same man who had a large smile on his face along with a moth like being who always seemed to be after him. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the blond woman in his dreams, she seemed to kind. He didn’t like the gray one, though she seemed to care somehow. The tiny cyclops sometimes annoyed him, and the cat was a drunkard. Though, his mind was fixated on the smiling man. Every time the moth figure even dared to touch him, it was like hell was sent to earth. Smiling man was also the main being he saw while hallucinating, even having a few conversations with him.

Molly however, was worried.

Every conversation they had when they talked about his medication or his illness, it usually followed up with something along the lines of “Alastor talked with me today”.

She and Aaron thought he needed extra therapy, and everyone else thought that he was going deeper into insanity.

* * *

It was the weekend, which meant nobody to disturb him, aside from his “illness” or whatever they call it.

Anthony finished his shower, drying his hair after putting on some clothes first, just to make sure if anyone came back home and barged in.

He grabbed the pills from the cabinet, about to take one for the day, then suddenly his mind wandered somewhere else. It wasn’t smiling man talking to him, it was…

_Oh, Angie Baby~_

“What do you want from me…”

_Why? Can’t I visit you from time to time~?_

“I don’t like you, leave. I don’t want to talk to you.”

_Harsh! I don’t remember you being this mean~!_

“I’m not this Angie Baby person you’re talking about, leave me alone.”

_Oh? So… you don’t want me to take away the pain~?  
  
_

_“_ Like that’s even possible...”  
  


_Come on! It’s so easy~!_

“…I’m listening…”

_Good! It’s very simple, just down this entire bottle, and you’re good to go~!”_

“…yeah, fuck no. This is just some cheap tactic to get me to off myself.”

_And continue the pain even more? Angie Baby, we all know, you’re never going to get better! Why not make the job easier~?_

“…Molly and Harry would be upset.”

_And you should care because? That’s a weight off their shoulders already, Angie Baby~! You’re doing them a favor already…_

“I… I’m not so sure…”

_Just try it! I’m sure you’ll feel free after this~!_

“…maybe.”

_Not ‘maybe’ Angie Baby, it’s now~._

_“…”_

Anthony stared at the bottle of pills for a while, trying not to give in. It didn’t take long before he started consuming the entire bottle, giving in to the temptation.

He fell to the ground, the last thing he heard was a scream.

Then everything went black, only for him to open his eyes and see red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter’s shorter than the others, hehe.


	5. Chapter 4: Hell and Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say it’s impossible for a human to end up in the fiery pits of Hell.

The scenery in front of him was unreal, he was in front of the entrance to some big city.

He looked down at his hands, they were still normal, he felt normal. The only question he had in his mind was where he was and how he got here. He looked around, seeing that there was no other way but through the gates, the entire scenery outside of the black gates being land with crops that might as well be as good as dead.

With no other way to go, he enters through the gates. He looks up at the sky, a mixture of red and black, making him shiver. Continuing to walk through the streets, he sees how untidy the sidewalks are, buildings seem to be tattered, as if they’ve been here for too long. The smell was horrendous, like a mixture of garbage and sex with a hint of rotting flesh, making Anthony give it his all not to throw up from the scent that filled the streets. All the lights were off, and no one was roaming around the streets except him.

Suddenly, doors began to open, and Anthony ran to an alleyway in a panic and hid behind a trash bin, watching as what seemed to be like monsters start to roam around the streets. He managed to find a cloth and draped it over himself, deciding to walk around the streets carefully, maybe ask for a way home.

It proved to be difficult though, he constantly bumped into them, and at times attempted to apologize, but all he received was a few glares and threats to kill him.

Suddenly, someone stepped on the end of his cloth, causing it to rip off him, making him yelp, which ended up gaining the attention of the beings that once didn’t care about him.

“A HUMAN!”

Upon hearing that, he decided to make a run for it. Being smaller than most of them did have its advantages, though he was weaker than them, as one of them grabbed his arm out of nowhere. “Ey, everybody! Who wanna buy this one? It’s on sale!” Upon hearing that, he tried to loosen the being’s grip on his arm, but it was in vain as no progress was made, and he was about to be sold like he was a slave in an auction. Suddenly, he was released. It wasn’t until he looked up and…

Saw him.

The man in his hallucinations, glowing red. He looked down at Anthony, his smile as wide as ever. “Why are you here?” He asked while Anthony struggled to get up. “I-I—“

“You can’t be here, you must leave immediately.”

“B-But—“

“Oi! That one’s mine!” The demon who had a firm grip on him shouted at the man.

The red man’s smile widened even more, creeping Anthony out. “You have to leave, now.” He said, tentacle like beings emerging from his sides. “Wh-Who—“

“Don’t bother, just run and leave!” The man cut him off, he watched as his eyes turned to dials, with no other choice, Anthony made a run for it, all the demons starting to scream and distracted from him.

He ran faster, until he managed to see the gates, a smile forming on his face.

_Yes! I’ll be able to go home, I—_

He was stopped by the gates, eyes widening as his attempts to open the gate failed. “N-No… no!” He said it like a mantra as he fell to his knees, looking out of the gates with tears in his eyes. “MOLLY! HARRY!” He screamed through tears, wiping them off his face.

“He must’a gone here, boys!” He heard, he got up in a panic and ran to hide, curling up in a ball, silently crying to himself.

What felt like hours went by, until he heard footsteps coming closer. He feared to move, not wanting to cause any attention.

“Hey.”

He heard, he looked up and saw a woman in front of him. He tried to scoot away, but the woman kept approaching him.

“Hey, hey. I’m not going to—“

“S-Stay away! This is just a dream, this is just a dream—“

The woman sighed as she kneeled down to his level, trying to look at him in the eye, which made Anthony gasp once he managed to see her clearly.

_A gray woman…_

“I’m not here to hurt you, little guy. Just follow me.” She said, offering him her hand. “The name’s Vaggie, if you’re wondering.”

Hesitant, he grabbed her hand, causing him to stand up. She raised an eyebrow, looking down at the teen. “You’re shorter than I remembered…” she commented, confusing Anthony. It was quickly forgotten as they left the closed gates, Anthony clinging to Vaggie’s arm. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I’ll just take you to Charlie and she’ll try to find you a room in the hotel.”

_Hotel…?_

“How… how do you know me…?” Anthony asked, Vaggie pursed her lips as they walked towards to the sea of what Anthony thought to be monsters. “We knew you for a long time already, Anthony.” She simply said as they started going through the crowd, making Anthony’s anxiety go up, Vaggie noticing. “Don’t worry, Charlie put a spell. They won’t notice, just don’t let go.”

Anthony nodded as they quietly walked to what Vaggie said to be a hotel. “Do you know who the red man is…?” Anthony asked. “Alastor?” She answered, “Don’t worry, he’s… an okay guy. Annoying, but okay.” Anthony’s lips pursed as he clang onto Vaggie’s arm, like a child not wanting to lose their mother. “He’s very powerful and scary…” he commented, which caused Vaggie to chuckle a bit. “Sure, but he’s not that bad, surprisingly.”

“And… how about Charlie…?”

Vaggie sighed, a smile forming on her face. “She… she’s like an angel, she honestly doesn’t deserve to be here…” she explained, Anthony looking down. “Then why is she here?” He asked, Vaggie’s face started to have a hint of sadness. “Hellborn demons can’t be redeemed, she’s stuck here.”

_Demons…?_ _Redeemed…?_

“Ah, we’re here.”

He looked up, and his eyes widened, amazed at the large building in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the back of my head for a while now, and I’m really into creepy stories. I hope I don’t lose motivation for this, haha.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for supporting my writing so far. I hope this story not only lives up to my expectations but to yours as well!
> 
> :)
> 
> PS: I already made Chapter 1, just a bit more of writing and editing then it’s good!


End file.
